yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Sergey Volkov
'''Sergey Volkov (セルゲイ・ボルコフ Serugei Borukofu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an infamous criminal known as The Duelist Crusher who was re-purposed as one of Jean-Michel Roger's key enforcers in his takeover of the City.''' Appearance Sergey is a very tall and muscular individual, towering above most other characters. He wears a full-body riding suit with green and purple parts, which are seperated by a red lines. There are spikes on the elbows, around his middle and on bracelets. The suits opening is very broad, exposing a lot of skin from his upper torso, showing the many criminal marks he has on his head, neck and upper torso. His left eye is capable of glowing red, implying it's technological in nature. Etymology Etymologically, Sergey's full name translates to "Protector of the Wolves." Given his connection to Jean-Michel Roger, his name references a Russian chess player of the same name. Personality Sergey is a sadistic and a battle-hardened Duelist who Duels in a cruel manner. He is also sadomasochistic, considering that he kept on inflicting damage to himself and didn't try to avoid it either, in addition to reveling in his own pain. When the time came, he enjoyed the suffering of his opponent, as seen in his Duel against Yuzu where he brutally defeated her and crashed her D-Wheel with his own, showing that he has no problem in harming a child either. He also likes to give his opponent a false hope of victory and then shows them despair, by being submissive for most of the Duel, and then when the opponent is sure of their victory he defeats them with overwhelming power. However, it appears that these personality traits are usually restrained by Jean-Michel Roger through the use of a limiter, though he was able to break free from its control during his Duel with Yuzu. History Past Sergey was a dangerous Dueling criminal who viciously assaulted several Duelists, earning him the moniker of the Duelist Crusher. He was wanted dead or alive for these crimes. He was only stopped after a massive force of thirty Security operatives managed to capture him. He was sent to the Facility as a result. However, even in the Facility, Sergey was just as brutal as in the outside, and single-handedly defeated all the other inmates in the prison. His viciousness was such that he had to be placed underground. While in the underground, he was met and welcomed by Gallager who explained the rules of the disposal center and how he could climb back to the surface if he defeated every Duelist around. Sergey did so, destroying fifty opponents by himself, a feat that shocked Gallager and prompted the promotor to contact Jean-Michel Roger and send Sergey to him. Since then, Sergey served as Jean's agent. Synchro Dimension Arc Friendship Cup Sergey was first seen as a projection during the opening ceremonies of the Friendship Cup. He later appeared standing behind Jean-Michel Roger, watching the tournament's matches. When Serena was selected to Duel Tony Simon rather than him, Roger informed him that his Duel with Serena would be for later, since he had to beat the favorite Duelists in the tournament, then defeat Jack Atlas so as to shock the City. .]] He was eventually called to Duel Damon Lopez, shocking the audience that he was the legendary criminal. The Duel started, and the young Commons resident seemingly dominated Sergey for most of the match, forcing Sergey at the defensive all the time time, leaving the audience and Damon unimpressed. However through unknown means, he reverted the situation in one fell swoop and instantly defeated Damon, destroying his D-Wheel and leaving him injured, shocking the entire audience, who was at disbelief at how he ever won. In the second round, he was set to Duel Yuzu Hīragi, and ordered to bring her to Jean-Michel Roger as she was one of the pieces that he required to build his kingdom. The news caused Sergey to smile. Yuzu vs. Sergey He Dueled Yuzu as the first match in the second round of the Friendship Cup, and appeared to be at a disadvantage for most of the Duel despite the strong effects of his "Thorn Prisoner" monsters. Sergey set up Thorn Counters that continually damaged him, and a fragment of pavement tore open his sleeve and scarred his arm, causing him to call it beautiful. He was amused when Yuzu displayed concern for him and believed that she had the Duel won after reducing his LP, and called it beautiful, far better than his Duel with Damon. Breaking from the control of his limiter, he Fusion Summoned "Thorn Over Server - Van Darli Zuma" on his next turn and madly declared that he had endured the pain until he got what he wanted. "Van Darli Zuma" defeated Yuzu's "Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint" and when Yuzu attempted to get an Action Card, he crashed his D-Wheel into hers, flinging her through a building. Deck Thorn Prisoner Duels Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Synchro Dimension